


Just Friends

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker watches as Sam's world falls down, he just tries and help her feel better. Implied DannySam. SamTucker. DannyValerie. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

 

 

**Just Friends**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Nick does.

* * *

Danny just asked Valerie out on a date. And, No, the world isn't over, at least not theoretically speaking, but for Sam it is.

 

I bet she's crying, because Danny would always be oblivious to how she really feels about him. I mean everybody in school knows that Sam likes Danny, and that Danny is just clueless. He's clueless about why his nickname is clueless.

I think, of course, that people would expect a geek like me to not understand how Sam feels.

_I do._

After all, everyone in school thinks Sam is a gothic girl, but there's more to her, she's independent, spunky and very loyal. I would admit that I don't understand everything about her gothic ways, but I admire Sam a lot.

I admire her so much, that I like her more than friends, but no one knows that secret.

I remember how Danny forced me to go with Sam to the dance, but I didn't want to go not because of my date but because of me. And I also knew she really wanted to go to the dance, but Danny just didn't understand anything. Her world belongs to him. Not me.

I didn't want to reveal my secret that night.

Gosh, she was beautiful then, but she had her last dance with Danny. That made her world, while I was stuck close by a princess ghost, who wanted to go to the ball.

_Ding-dong._

The moment has arrived, where I bring Sam to a date. I brought her ice cream, because I'm not sure if Sam would really be crying.

"Hi Sam!" I said when I saw Sam at the doorway with her black pajamas on over her purple robe. Sam looked liked she was upset, but when she saw my face, she was surprised to see me.

I admit, I know Danny is who she was hoping for, but I wanted to help her this time.

"I have tickets to go to a brand new Goth coffee shop" I told Sam, "We can go on a date kind of thing."

"Of course, let me change said Sam. As we walk out of the door I added "Just as friends kind of date right Sam?"

"Yup, Tucker, just as friends" replied Sam as she went up to change.

A few minutes later she came down, and she pulled my hand to go faster to the Goth coffee shop. I hope she didn't see my blush? I don't want anyone to know my secret!

Today we would be Tucker and Sam, just going out as friends, and tomorrow we will be back to being geek boy and gothic girl.

Just for one day, I could enjoy being myself in front of Sam.

"Last one there is a rotten egg" said Sam, ruining my train of thought.

"Hey wait up!" I replied, she didn't know where the Goth coffee shop was, but I know full well that Sam could beat me to the Goth coffee shop!


End file.
